


Lover's Lament

by Snowsungirl



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cutthroat x Ordinary Person/Swindler, Cutthroat x Swindler, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsungirl/pseuds/Snowsungirl
Summary: Cutthroat tries to kill Swindler, as she is his 'angel' with the expanding red halo. But, there is more going on in between.Swinder & Cutthroat share laments of things said & unsaid, but all is understood in this tragedy.
Relationships: Cutthroat & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Lover's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Akudama Drive episode. 9, with some slight changes naturally.

True heartbreak happened twice.

A lie of false promise of no return from once safe smiling lips.

A blazing quick stab in the leg with a lightning esque sword.

They betrayed each other, and like all humans, felt disgust and anguish.

Swindler wished for her nightmares' to end, for Cutthroat to be her intuitive, quirky dangerous & sickly, sweet attentive protector. 

At first she thought she was lucky to get this more safe side from the Akudama, despite his 1,000+ kill record. Though to be fair, she let her guard down into trusting him so easily when she tripped on fallen rubble from the bus crash earlier days ago. She always seemed to forget his murdering past for the moment. She only paid attention to his unwanted attention & bloody child cheerful creepy nature.

Cutthroat grabbed her falling form and saw his act as genuine sincerity, though he was obsessed with her "pink hues", and the red-white connections.

Though now Swindler re-thinks about it, it feels a long time ago, despite the whole staged heists, being just days ago of success & failure.

As Swindler kept staring with downtrodden pitiful eyes, as her body raised in defensive awareness, as she slowly in her view, was killing Cutthroat with the Executioners weapon.

Cutthroat was no longer her criminal prince knight in shining armor. His pale eyes bore of crazed killing addiction, and the thrill of the chase of blood. No more adoration or crush affection. Though now it was going blank in surprise, as he realizes that life is dimming before his eyes.

The monster was being killed by an 'angel', his very own angel. Fitting and poetic it seemed.

Cutthroat in his last conscious moments as Swindler let's the sword impale his chest more, the irony of his childish mistake.

He remembers first seeing Swindler for the first time clearly, a girl who was innocent and panicky in her persona, and not to far off from Hoodlum. But, she cared so much despite being fragile looking physically, and Cutthroat thought briefly on how her verbal words alone, made her into the Swindler she is up to now.

He realized then after swearing to protect her obsessively, that she was genuine unlike most their group, and was so easy to fluster. Cutthroat enjoyed doing so.

The 'perfect prey', and beautiful 'angel, in his eyes to kill in the near future without remorse. Maybe that contributed to her special 'red halo, unlike most of his victims. She was like a saving grace of the closest thing to love in his life, though twisted it may be.

'Was supposed to kill without remorse' however, his unbalanced human mind made this mistake. Falling slowly in love with her. Cutthroat never comprehended mistakes this seriously, though now it was deflated and apparent in his body, like all the fun in the world was finally gone & he had to say goodbye now.

Cutthroat was carefree & careless for the most part, he didn't care for pain or life, for as long as he was able to create red blooms of his favorite color with his signature knife, he was content playing his usual game.

He remembers also lightly joking facing the strong Executioner in the Shinkansen infiltration, that before they died, he wanted to kill Swindler, and she panicked with worry about the absurdity of it all. The other Akudama's motives & chaos amongst the fight for their lives, literally, just added whiplash fire to the mixture.

He wasn't joking, but it was in the back of his insane childlike mind as he smiled away trying to protect his dearest. Swindler luckily enough forgot about it all, for she assumed most of her 'teammates', aren't exactly sound or logical sometimes.

However, Swindler and Cutthroat became more drawn to each other, like a moth to a flame, whether Swindler asked or not. A fate sealed in stone.

Her protectiveness, concern, and her empathetic resolve truly did win the hearts around the group, save for Doctor, the traitor. Heck even Courier was borderline civilish with Swindler, but still rude.

And when Swindler stood up for Brother & Sister, not caring for their pragmatic plans, but because they were supposed to be children who deserved love, freedom, and better. That motherly & sisterly instict that made her stronger in adversity, rather than blood & crimes committed in her actual hands.

"Beautiful", Cutthroat recalled saying that day in the dreary raining day after their grand dangerous heist of rescuing said children. For the first time he felt admiration and in a sense love for her tender soul. Not secret obsessive plans for her blood and halo to spill onto himself.

Or even when she slapped him for using Brother as a shield for the next time the group of Akudama faced the Executioner on their tail once again, trying to reach what once was long ago a blooming region before the bomb that destroyed life, and even the moon itself, leaving nothing but shadows of emptiness and mystery behind.

Cutthroat was surprised & couldn't understand why protecting Swindler that time was wrong. He cared about her, and apparently taking into consideration of how he treats others, as well as his own life, was humanely important to Swindler. As a killer he could understand the words & action, but never held it against her. 

She was a human angel, unlike them, unlike him. He's never used to this process of being a normal human being. He was always lost in his own world.

Though when Doctor attempted on her life, did he understand that glimmer of extent, despite his threatening anger of bloodlust ready to spill those that wanted to hurt Swindler.

However, now in this current moment he starts seeing black in his vision. His time was coming up, and looking into her familiar deep pink hued eyes, he starts feeling a glimpse of regret. 

He didn't want it to end like this, but his hallucinating bloodlust of her body & soul the killer in him couldn't resist the cursed temptations in his minds eye.

Swindler had nothing but tears as she let the sword go once she knew it was about over. 

"A betrayal for a betrayal....I'm sorry...." she tried not quietly sobbing out.

"I wish we could be normal and together again, after all you did for me.....my heart can't....I won't....." Swindler hesitated on her sentences. She hated this very moment, why did life have to be a cruel mistress once again. She was supposed to be an ordinary person. Not this!

She can't seem to form the rest of her words, for adrenaline & shock finally set into her veins.

'Won't forget you, but also won't submit to your bloodlust.'

She wanted things to be different between them, but now with blood of the person she once cared now on her hands, she feels detached & empty now. She had to survive to reunite with Courier & Sister, to save Brother. Swindler could never bring herself to abandon them.

As he fell to the floor with lifeless ease, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't leave him like that, but the deed was done & she couldn't take back the cruel unforseen circumstances in her eyes or events either.

She wished she could. After all, she felt like a true Akudama now, a killer. She was right, this was the only place in society and personally she felt like she belonged. Both good and painful.

She rolled Cutthroat's body over enough to unsheath the sword from his chest putting it aside.

His pale amethyst eyes that were going cold with once crazed life, she pauses and kisses him with a ghost of a goodbye on his head.

"Thank you Cutthroat...." were the only words left to say hoping that maybe he wasn't too far gone in the darkness to hear those words, as she quickly walked away before she herself panicked herself with the details of it all.

The second time she has taken a life. Once protecting Sister from thugs, and now from someone she cared about. That hit different, it was cold, far off feeling to leave him in the darkness of that room, but life and danger of the government Executioner's awaited no one outside these walls.

She was numb. So was he.

Cutthroat before drifting quietly to be dead to the world, saw Swindler's gleaming strong halo walk away in the distance fleetingly from the vision he had left in his senses.

'My angel.....sorry' were the words left unsaid in the tense air of pained lament.

Maybe in another life the moth & flame could once again be the butterfly and the sun, of what their relationship once was. Safe, caring, and strangely requited.


End file.
